


Unspoken

by babysungwoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysungwoonie/pseuds/babysungwoonie
Summary: Truthfully, it was not like Seongwoo hated Sungwoon. Hell, that was impossible to dislike Sungwoon for all that matter. The thing was being with Sungwoon always gave him weird feeling. Something he later acknowledged what it actually was. Seongwoo tried so hard. He swore, he did try so hard.





	Unspoken

 

* * *

 

 

It was kind of habit now how at the exact time like this Sungwoon would rummage the kitchen to find something to eat. It was mostly ramen. Or maybe cereal. Oh, Sungwoon didn't care much about diet nowadays. He rubbed his baby tummy. Gnawing at the fact that he would never build chocolate abs, like ever. He pouted and pinched his stomach in annoyance. Sungwoon had to tip toe in searching the stack of ramen on the cabinet above the kitchen sink. He grumbled a little. He needed to remind the owner of this house to keep this stack within Sungwoon's reach next time. 

 

Spicy ramen, that was it. This one was the brand Jihoon recommended him weeks ago; the deadly spicy one. Sungwoon would probably regret his choice in the morning because this might hurt his stomach but who cared anyway. He already teared the pack when he heard the door opened. 

 

Sungwoon stopped and his eyes immediately found the clock above the refrigerator. It was almost midnight. He sighed and decided to greet the person who just walked in the kitchen. 

 

Seongwoo looked like a mess was such an understatement. His hair was disheveled. The black mop was pretty messy; jutted out here and there. Sungwoon could also see some bruises adorned his handsome face. His lower lip cut; pretty bad. Sungwoon clenched his fist—so hard so it was turned white. He was tired with this shit; the shit with Seongwoo.

 

The said man walked limply straight towards the refrigerator. Seongwoo searched for some beer he remembered buying it yesterday. Once he found it, Sungwoon snatched it away without warning. 

 

Sungwoon placed the can back to where it was stored. 

 

"I'm making you a tea." said Sungwoon—without even giving a glance to Seongwoo. 

 

The latter sighed. There was no point to argue with Sungwoon. At least, not right now when his head hurt so damn much. Let alone his body. Seongwoo sat down on one of the chair and observed the view in front of him. Sungwoon put the chamomile tea bag inside the green mug then poured hot water into it. Seongwoo didn't like tea. It was Sungwoon's favorite. But then again, since it was Sungwoon's then Seongwoo didn't mind. 

 

The hot liquid gave him warm feeling inside somehow. Though Seongwoo was in dire need of something strong; like the beer he really liked to drink right now. But of course Sungwoon wouldn't let him. 

 

"You're here." It sounded like Seongwoo didn't appreciate Sungwoon's presence. 

 

Sungwoon ignored it and just rolled his eyes. Showing _'of course he's here'_   face.

 

Truthfully, it was not like Seongwoo hated Sungwoon. _Hell_ , that was impossible to dislike Sungwoon for all that matter. The thing was being with Sungwoon always gave him weird feeling. Something he later acknowledged what it actually was. Seongwoo tried so hard. He swore, he did try so hard. 

 

Sungwoon left him afterwards. Leaving Seongwoo with his jumbled mind and his tea alone. He grabbed the green mug tightly. His head was throbbing. _Damn_ , that guy had beat him quite hard. Seongwoo would remind himself to ask Jaehwan who that guy was. He would definitely get his revenge. 

 

His lower lip was split. Seongwoo could feel the taste of dried blood around his wound. He was sure his face was smashed pretty bad. He didn't need to look at the mirror to confirm that.  

 

Seongwoo clasped his eyes shut. Trying to ease the pain that crept up inside his head again. He groaned when he tried to move his body from the chair. The stinging pain on his ribs started to rise. 

 

Seongwoo flinched a little when he felt a sudden coldness on his cheek. He could see Sungwoon's face so clear; so near. Sungwoon leaned closer—both hands cupped Seongwoo's cheeks. Inspecting the bruises, Sungwoon furrowed his brow. He didn't like what he saw. There were many cuts here and there. It looked pretty nasty. Sungwoon glared at Seongwoo. He was mad. Seongwoo never listened to him how many times Sungwoon said he needed to stop this whole fiasco. Seongwoo was not a teenager anymore, for god's sake. He should have been man enough to deal with his problems; instead of avoiding it and did some street fight with strangers. 

 

Seongwoo felt dizzy. Apart from that harsh glare he received; Sungwoon's presence itself had already made his brain losing the oxygen intake. Their faces were inches apart. Seongwoo was sure he held his breath already because Sungwoon smell incredible; it was intoxicating. Even when Sungwoon put that angry face, he still looked so damn cute for Seongwoo—it made him gone mad at himself. 

 

"Stay still." 

 

Sungwoon commanded. He started to clean Seongwoo's wound. One by one, starting from the cut on Seongwoo's temple. He dabbed it with cotton softly. Seongwoo couldn't take his eyes off him. Sungwoon looked so serious while treating his wounds. He also put some ointment. 

 

Seongwoo hissed and flinched when Sungwoon dabbed the cut on his lower lip. It stung. A low chuckle slipped from Sungwoon's own lips. Seongwoo might think himself as superhero wannabe out there; but for Sungwoon he was only a kid who whined a lot. 

 

For the past six months, Seongwoo had been avoiding him. He started to spend time a lot outside. And this was not the first time Seongwoo had bruises and cuts on his body. Later, Sungwoon knew that Seongwoon had been involved in some stupid street fights. He was definitely super angry at first because _what the hell was Seongwoo thinking?!_ Seongwoo might not be a very good kid to begin with but street fight was absolutely another story. To say that Sungwoon was disappointed was understatement. They were best friends though. They were used to share everything. They shared their problems and tried to solve it together. Sungwoon has been befriended Seongwoo since junior high. He wouldn't let ten years of friendship go to waste like this. But lately, Seongwoo was getting out of hand. It was hard to talk with him. He changed. Sometimes Sungwoon hated himself for not being able to approach his best friend in a good way. But still, Sungwoon could not just let him go. The least he could do now was being here and treating his wounded friend.

 

 

It has been awhile they were not this close. Seongwoo missed Sungwoon. Remembering when they always spent days together; good time old days. People changed; that was true. It happened to Seongwoo as well. He changed; his heart to be precise. Never thought he would feel this way. The heart that beat erratically every time Sungwoon was around. The pounding on his chest that hurt so much it felt like his ribs might burst out in any seconds. The tingling sensation inside his stomach. He started to believe that the phrase _'thousand butterflies in my stomach'_ was indeed real. Every little things Sungwoon did, it sent shiver run down on his spine. Seongwoo was scared. He was so damn scared with all of these change. He never intended to. This was not what he signed up for. 

 

 

Seongwoo looked at Sungwoon's face closely. Beautiful brown eyes, perfect skin, and luscious lips. Sungwoon was perfect. So perfect that Seongwoo could die any moment just by looking at this perfection in front of him. Too overwhelmed by the ethereal beauty. 

 

"Why are you here?" 

 

Seongwoo knew what the exact reason for Sungwoon being here; and still he couldn't help but to ask. Too many theories flooded his mind right now. It was pretty messed up since now he could see how Sungwoon's collarbone was exposed side way due to his current oversized t-shirt he was wearing. Seongwoo bit his lower lip; trying hard to suppress the urge to tear up that piece of cloth. Because Seongwoo knew whose t-shirt it was; and it hurt his heart and pride more than all the bruises on his face and body. 

 

"I'm tutoring your brother." Sungwoon was a bit irritated. The way Seongwoo looked at him right now as if he was ready to slam Sungwoon's body on the nearest wall. Sungwoon hated it when Seongwoo did this stare. It scared him. 

 

Seongwoo scoffed at that statement. Of course, the smart Sungwoon would be here to tutor his beloved younger brother. But it didn't justify the fact that Sungwoon wore his brother t-shirt and it was past midnight right now. _What the hell they were doing anyway?_ He was not stupid. Seongwoo begged to differ. 

 

"Did you sleep with him?" Seongwoo whispered softly. His voice sounded so low and alluring. 

 

Sungwoon could feel Seongwoo's hot breath on his face. It somehow made his heart beat a little bit faster. They were so close it made him suffocated. This felt different with Seongwoo he once knew. Sungwoon didn't know why. Sungwoon was offended by Seongwoo's question of course. But then again, Seongwoo always said stupid things anyway. 

 

Seongwoo leaned closer. The movement made Sungwoon clasped his eyes shut in instant. He didn't know what Seongwoo would do but he was afraid so he closed his eyes and stayed still. The rumbling from his heart did not help at all. 

 

A thin smile graced upon Seongwoo's face. He really wanted to caress that plump cheeks. He really wanted to feel that smoothness under his touch. He also wanted to taste that cherry lips. _Would it taste heavenly sweet?_ There were so many things Seongwoo wanted to do to Sungwoon. So many things that drove him crazy. Seongwoo was crazy. He was so crazy in love. 

 

Seongwoo dared to place his hand around Sungwoon's waist. It would be easy for him to just pull that body down onto him. So easy for him to touch those lips with his. It was too easy when Sungwoon was all open right in front of him. Again, the pounding inside his head started. Seongwoo closed his eyes until the pain subsided. 

 

"So it is alright to kiss you when my brother is not watching, _huh_?" 

 

The sound of hard slap echoed around the room. Seongwoo felt his left cheek burnt. It was expected but it didn't mean less hurting anyway. Sungwoon slapped him hard and Seongwoo didn't have the right to be angry because he was the one being a jerk here. 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Sungwoon gritted his teeth while speaking. He knew that Seongwoo was stupid but not to his extent. He has hurt Sungwoon's pride and it was unforgiven. At least, not now. Sungwoon was too angry to deal with Seongwoo's antic. He couldn't careless for now. 

 

Sungwoon cleared up the aid kit he used before. Seongwoo's wounds be damned. He immediately walked out of the kitchen without giving a single glance towards Seongwoo. 

 

Seongwoo felt like shit. He didn't understand either why he acted up like that. He was so childish and he deserved it. He was disappointed with himself. His brain seriously did not function properly so he could say such a thing to Sungwoon. _How could he hurt Sungwoon when he was the only reason Seongwoo felt so much love?_

 

Just when Seongwoo turned to look at Sungwoon's leaving; his brother was emerging into view. Daniel looked startled having an angry Sungwoon. His face was full of concern. Seongwoo didn't miss the way Daniel put his hand on Sungwoon's waist in a gentle manner way. He didn't miss the way Daniel whispered _'you okay?'_ while his eyes sent warm gaze on Sungwoon. 

 

 

Seongwoo clenched his fist and tried to control his furious heartbeat. He heaved a sigh then decided to look away from them. When he tought he couldn't be hurt more than it already was; they proved it wrong. If Seongwoo couldn't get the love he wanted then he would just make Sungwoon hate him instead. It was not like his feeling would be reciprocated anyway. Seongwoo knew it from the start. Sungwoon was not someone he could actually call his. It was so hard to avoid Sungwoon. Seongwoo thought if he ran away then this feeling would perish. But here he was now; crumbling once again. The feeling was just still the same. So, maybe it would be better if Sungwoon was the one who hated him instead. Seongwoo didn't need to run away for his whole life. He wished Sungwoon would get out of his life. 

 

"What happened?" 

 

Daniel's gruff voice filled up the room. He walked towards Seongwoo. Daniel's messy hair was not something hard to miss. His kind of red eyes blinked once; twice. Daniel approached his brother slowly. He observed the cuts and bruises on Seongwoo's face. Daniel could only sigh then took a seat beside him. 

 

Seongwoo gulped _Paracetamol_ in one go. He was glad that Sungwoon still cared enough to leave him a medicine to take. At least, this would subside the pain inside his skull a little. Seongwoo knew that Daniel didn't stop sending him glare right now. He was already tired; too tired to have an argument with his younger brother. He wished Daniel would just leave him alone. Daniel could go back to his lover boy and Seongwoo wouldn't give a shit about it. _Liar_. 

 

Daniel touched Seongwoo's chin and examined his face closely. It would definitely leave scars here and there. 

 

"Seriously, _Hyung_. When will you stop this?" 

 

There was an actual concern adorned Daniel's face. Truthfully, they already talked about this a lot before. And it would always lead to Seongwoo walked out of the room and leaving Daniel in despair. Daniel couldn't even remember since when Seongwoo became this stubborn and ignorant. They were just fine before. Daniel always wondered where it did go wrong. Looking at Seongwoo's figure now made Daniel's heart clenched. He really wanted to help his brother but he always got ignored. It felt like Seongwoo was slipping out of his grasp slowly but surely. 

 

"Sungwoon and I are worried. So fucking worried about you." 

 

Seongwoo held himself back for not laughing at that. He wondered if Daniel was sober enough to actually realize that he dropped down the honorific for Sungwoon. _Since when it escalated so much?_ Seongwoo must have been out from radar for quite some time. He could feel his stomach was acting up again; he wanted to vomit. 

 

"How is your exam?" 

 

Daniel wanted to shout at Seongwoo. He wanted to be angry. He was tired with Seongwoo's behaviors and he just wanted his brother back. His brother's old self. Daniel kind of missed their moments together. It was pretty difficult to even meet Seongwoo at home. He often slept over at his friends lately. Daniel felt like Seongwoo was currently avoiding him. He wondered if he was the reason why Seongwoo became this distant. But then again, _what did he do wrong?_

 

 

For Seongwoo, it would always be Daniel. 

 

Daniel would always come first, no matter what. In this family, Daniel was the gem. Daniel would always be that good kid that never been in trouble. A kid that everyone would love and adore. Daniel always got what he wanted because he actually deserved it. Seongwoo would give the world to Daniel because that was what brothers do. 

 

The way Seongwoo smiled warmly and ruffled Daniel's hair was enough for Daniel to crumble. He would never be able to stay mad at Seongwoo though. Seongwoo was everything for Daniel. Seongwoo was his only brother; his role model. If there was anything Daniel wanted to be; he wanted to become like his brother. Seongwoo was a tough and sincere man. He was that typical family guy. Daniel could always count on him. He believed Seongwoo would always be there when he needed him the most. Though, everything has changed now, Daniel refused to give up. He was sure that the old Seongwoo was there; down there buried under his stubborn-shell. He would get his brother back. Seongwoo just needed time to be alone to deal with whatever he was dealing right now. 

 

"Study hard. Stop fooling around with your boyfriend." 

 

Seongwoo chuckled when Daniel grumbled. "He's not my boyfriend." 

 

It didn't need an expert to know how Daniel's cheeks redden. You just needed to put one and one into two. Daniel was like an open book. He wore his heart on his sleeves. Even without Daniel telling him, Seongwoo already knew how deep Daniel fall for Sungwoon. Just like him; falling so hard it hurt. It couldn't be helped though, Sungwoon was a beautiful and perfect human being. Everybody loved Sungwoon. And when Seongwoo came to think of it, Sungwoon and Daniel were both perfect for each other. There would be no place for Seongwoo. Even for a friendship, it would be too troublesome to have unrequited love for your best friend without getting awkward with each other. So, it was decided that Seongwoo would be the one who got away.

 

* * *

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
